


Surrounded by light

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Amity is comforted by the light balls after her fight with her parents.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Surrounded by light

Amity thought 'Calm down Amity maybe your parents didn't find out about this expect for Grom and Grudgby'

'Quiet brain!'

'Sorry Amity'

Amity arrived home and was about to walk upstairs to her room

But Amity sees her angry parents

Amity gulped "Mom dad wha-what are you doing here!?"

Mr. and Mrs. Blight glared at their daughter

Mr. Blight said "Amity Blight where have you been"

"I'm out"

Mrs. Blight said "It's about the human girl is it"

Amity tries not to look at her parents

Mr. and Mrs. Blight scoffed in disgust

Mrs. Blight shakes her daughter "IS THAT!?"

Amity said "Look mom you don't understand her name is Luz and she's-"

But Mr. Blight slapped Amity

"Silence! A blight never become friends with those disgusting humans!"

Tears of anger filled Amity's eyes

"They're not disgusting dad they're just kind, caring and helpful unlike you!"

Mr. and Mrs. Blight growled

Mrs. Blight shoved Amity into her room

Mr. Blight slammed the door

"Emira Edric to your rooms now!"

Amity started to cry 

Suddenly she sees a light ball

An idea popped into Amity's head

Amity began to draw a circle with her finger and the light balls appears

Amity began to hum a song as she continued making light balls

Amity falls on her bed

"Thank you Luz"

The End


End file.
